The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to circuit boards and semiconductor packages including the same.
In general, a process of fabricating a semiconductor package may include mounting a semiconductor chip on a circuit board (e.g., PCB) and encapsulating the resulting structure with a mold layer. When a flip-chip bonding technique is used to fabricate the semiconductor package, a soldering process may be performed to form solder balls or solder bumps between the circuit board and the semiconductor chip. However, the semiconductor chip and the circuit board may be bent by heat energy applied in the soldering process. In the case that a warpage direction of the semiconductor chip is different from that of the circuit board, it may be difficult to properly form electric connection paths between the semiconductor chip and the circuit board.